rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Xolotl Tsutai
Xolotl (Pronounced: Zo-lot-tel) was a Mahjarrat of high power. Before Division Two Concept: Due to his over 3 ages of isolation, even avoiding Rituals, he has fallen from grace to the strength of Lesser Mahjarrat such as Khazard. He was used as a Boss and Arch-Antagonist for the Black Seas Empire of Karamjan States, by Lord Kisin. Now, he is used as a public character for Mahjarrat roleplay. History Following Itchlarin "...If you love something, let it go. If you hate it, burn it until nothing remains." When Xolotl first came to Gielinor, he was shunned by the rest of his kind, for his use of Fire Magic, at the time considered a mortal art and impure to use. He followed Itchlarin as he could, avoiding other Mahjarrat like Zamorak, Azzanadra, and Zemouregal's insults. Eventually, he was done with it. He left the Stern Judges to go Westward, watching a small human village. Xolotl smiled, then burned this forming city to the ground. He did eventually join Zaros, being among the first to do so, looking for acceptance. Fall of the Great Lord "Loyalty and Mahjarrat are like "Fair" and "Life." Life isn't fair, and Mahjarrat aren't loyal. So stop complaining." While Xolotl was with Zaros, nearly the same happened as before. Lesser Mahjarrat respected him, but the more powerful, this time only Lucien, Sliske, Azzanadra and Zemouregal found some reason to despise him. Xolotl put up with it, noticing as many of his tormentors left him for another day. Why they did, was beyond most of them at this point. Finally, Xolotl made a formal leave, being disgusted with his shunning. He couldn't have picked a better time. Zamorak led a rebellion, taking down Zaros with the Staff of Armadyl. Zamorak was, briefly, banished before he returned to Gielinor. Xolotl could have cared less about Zaros, and actualy, was fairly annoyed when one of his own ascended to Godhood, and would not take him in under the flag of the new empire. Xolotl left, going to what remained of Paddewa. He sealed himself inside a Temple for Training students in Ancient Magic there. During this time, he wrote Tablet after tablet, scrying the world above for anything of value. Zamorak soon contacted Xolotl, asking him to fight. Of course, the only reason being that half of the Mahjarrat he originally had with him died. Xolotl accepted, saying he would serve as soon as he was free of the seal. In the Meantime, he continued to document the global History of his kind. Re-awakening "...Can I ever sleep in peace?" Of course, by fate, Xolotl woke from a sleep senseing a Mahjarrat nearby. Above him, Lucien fought with his undead armies against Varrock. Also above ground, a 16 Year Old Kisin fought with his order, mere pawns in Lucien's game. Of course, this did not last long. The Seige ended, and Xolotl attempted to sleep once more. He slept for about a year, before his door seal was found. Kisin broke the seal, searching for his Master's body. Xolotl, meanwhile, sneak-attacked the boy, planting some of his essence in the young Zarosian's mind. This part would haunt Kisin for the rest of his life, mostly during dreams. The now free Xolotl destroyed a Zarosian Church in Ardougne, 15 years later. Also, he plotted to kill Kisin, realizing letting the boy live with that knowledge was not a good decision. He destroyed a Skull Knight operated pub in Varrock, leading Kisin to endless rage. Kisin, Satachi the Torva, and Feugo Gladius, accompanied by 12 Skull Knights and 6 Skull Archers, went to eliminate Xolotl at his one safe-haven... A Chaos Temple, hidden under rubble outside of Lumbridge. After a rather long fight, Xolotl fell, turning to blazes as he hit the ground. The Mahjarrat had teleported, but the Remaining Knights, as well as Kisin, assumed him dead. Black Seas Empire "No breaking bone or dying wail will ever be as sweet a sound, as the taste of revenge..." Xolotl, after a humiliating defeat by Kisin's Skull Knights, has made a personal goal to kill Lord Kisin. This has started with him luring 4 Dragons to Crandor, named: Bahlok-Diivon (Frozen Swallower) - Blue Skinned Dragon killed by Nikovia Dragovich, Feugo Osbourne, and Abon the Tempered. He used Ice, in addition to fire breath. Vokun-Viing (Shadow Wings) - A Black Dragon slain as sacrifice to awaken Lord Kisin, Ali Abdul-Qadir, Lord and Grimace V. Sage. It was capable of blasting Shadow Spells from its wings with a large flap. The Lord of these Four Dragons, as well. Sos-Sivaas (Blood Spirit) - A Red Dragon known for its Vicious bite, it drains energy for it to use as it fights. It was slain by Lyras Vekon and Nirimdir the Iorwerth Elf. Krasaar-Riik (Diseased Gale) - A Green Dragon whose blood was poison to the land. It was killed by Former Guard Captain Chris Skylark, Lord Kisin, Feugo Osbourne, and Shinakos the Sly. When at last, Xolotl himself fought, he was accompanyied by Broodoo Witch Doctors. In a climatic battle, Xolotl was 'killed,' electrocuted with Vekon Lightning Spells. Of course, the sneaky Mahjarrat was bound to return. Returning... Again. "...I went to sleep once as an Empire to Zaros fell. Now I awaken to one suffering a similar fate." Xolotl soon returned, seeking revenge upon the Vekon. The Vekonic Empire had crumbled away, due in part to Lord Kisin's disapearance. However, when Lord Kisin was relocated, Xolotl was immediately enraged. He soon charged to Witchhaven, planning to steal the Vekon book. Instead, he was left weakened by the power of the Vekon Altar. He went to steal the book, but his heart was stolen by a Mahjarrat named Kisbet. He soon became Zarosian for her, to help father a child himself. Many minor events led General Drazker Vekon to trust his old foe, but Xolotl is still not allowed in Yanille, or Hemenster. He instead, lived underneath the ruins of Witchhaven, where the old Slug Queen lived. His return eventually led to him frightening Vari Vekon, whom was beginning to be a nuisance. The woman calmed down, but Drazker was enraged, ready to kill Xolotl through Kisbet. Kisbet refused to be ordered by a mere human, which made Drazker leave. It was then, Athrisray, Kisbet, and Xolotl formed the alliance known OOCly as, the Mahjrines. The main goals were to stay together, and plot against the Human General Drazker. Eventually, Agares became involved against them, Vengeance Xear for them, and Vixxox a neutral party. Eventually, Xolotl left. He got bored of waiting for something to happen, and wanted to conserve his energy. Meanwhile, the Marcato Cultists under Draco, the Head of the Marcato of Kandarin, began trying to summon Lerepiel. When he was defeated by Zarin, Zarin's heritage was printed into Lerepiel's aura trailing, It was a gift his followers had to track those who defeated Lerepiel's descendants, and ancestors. A group of them located Xolotl, disturbing his slumber, causing outrage. When he discovered they were looking for his son, he began a long trek of bashing heads with the Liches. Eventually, he crossed paths with the Sicarius, removing Vasco from a scene to make the fight easier on Nathan. Xolotl soon began to prepare for the upcoming Ritual. The ritual ended in his favour, of course. While he mixed in with the crowd, few noticed he was there, and none questioned him who did. Xolotl was back. The Mahjarrat was ready to wreak havoc, now that his rival Lucius was killed at the Salve, and Lucius' other half was slain by Alexis Renderra. Tactical Combat "The best plan, is making people think you don't have one at all." Xolotl began to plot and plan. He eventually stumbled across Arachnea, and Myestial. The Mahjarrat was none too pleased to find that one of their kin, Azulra, was gaining power quickly. Rather than sit back and wait, the Mahjarrat formed a blood pact with Arachnea and Myestial, until Azulra had fallen, they were allies. Xolotl has never gone out of his way to state his faith, but with Guthix dead and the Gods returning, he is siding more so with Zaros, out of jealousy of Zamorak, as well as knowing which side was truthfully destined to be more powerful. He was aware Zamorak lacked an Elder Weapon, last he came to Gielinor, so he'd have to fight until he obtained one, already a disadvantage. Sliske had the Staff, which meant it was in Zarosian hands, as well as it was believed Azzandra had the Horn. Xolotl always went with the strongest side, and in this case, it was the Zarosians. Regardless of this, his spite for Agares and Lucius is still massive. Its this that drew Xolotl to Snotfoot training William Renderra. He sent a bolt of lightning for who he thought was William, but the two were similarly armoured, and he merely assumed William was shorter due to his age. He instead, struck General Snotfoot on his head, the helmet melting on the outside slightly from the heat of the blast. The watching Mya Sicarius recovered Snotfoot, carrying the unconscious General, in his odd green glow, to a nearby healer in Lumbridge. Xolotl left, William in pursuit. His plans didn't alter much with his mistake, he'd just have to fight William up close. Xolotl was scheming, however. He found a simple, yet malicious plan to gain a lot of power quickly. While sparring with Arachnea, he noticed Azulra enter the battlefield, to observe. Arachnea and Xolotl quickly mentally and physically attacked Azulra, leading Azulra to thoughts of suicide. Her attemptive suicide would have blown everything in the area to dust, so Arachnea stopped pushing for this thought, letting Azulra fall to the ground. Her minions tried to free her, but Evgeni stepped in and sliced her in two. Xolotl jammed his claw against the dying Mahjarrat's neck, using blood magic to sap away her power. A similar process was done when Lunaera Xear did the same to Kukyo Tsutai, Xolotl's father. This was followed by a slight banter between the powered Mahjarrat, and the highly trained halfling. Eventually, Xolotl ran off to face Coatl, his brother, once more. He was intercepted by Miyako-Renderra Kuzoe, who had pinned Coatl already. Xolotl drained his brother's energy, leaving the hollowed, weakened, immortal corpse intact. Coatl had Kuzoe send himself to a foreign realm to live his days in dishonour, but upon enterring this realm, Animabus, the cruel Creator-God Animadios blasted Coatl to nothing. Xolotl gave little thought about it, before fading again into the shadows. Ascension "Don't worry, worm... You'll be back in the earth soon." Xolotl began to bask in the power he obtained from his fallen kin, as he began to realise he was now on a tier of Godhood. He was just as strong as Lucien was... Potentially stronger, if you took away the Elder Artifacts. Xolotl reached the attitude of a God, if not the power. He was convinced he could successfully kill the Renderra... But he needed one last boost. He found it through William. Xolotl and William fought, William being severely undermatched. Xolotl defeated him, mocking him and taunting him, before leaving just as Lunaera enterred the scene. Xolotl was now on Karamja, using it to get close to the Renderra Isles. When he landed, the Mahjarrat fought against Lunaera and William, in a very close match. It was only when Aloysius intervened through William that Xolotl was finally defeated, through all the Spirit's power. Aloysius cleverly had him turn to stone, trapping this power into the rock so no Mahjarrat would come. In her rage at her "kill being taken" Lunaera destroyed the statue of Xolotl, releasing this power anyway. The explosion left a ten foot crater in the ground, in addition to smoke and dirt. Xolotl was gone... And no Mahjarrat mourned his death. Armaments Over the years, Xolotl has become very comfortable with a few weapons in his arsenal, eventually disposing of those he never used. Staff of the Moon One of Xolotl's most feared weapons at current date, is his Bladed Staff. The staff stands 8 feet tall in all its glory. The Staff itself is of Cursed Magic Branches, carved to a form where it can exist at an inch thick fairly consistantly. The entire staff is coated in a layer of brass plating, bringing the total thickness to an inch and a quarter. In addition, hand grips are tied along various points of the staff, to act as places to swing more effectively. The head to the staff takes the form of a half moon, in a fearsome Runite head. The head is considered Grade V Ingot, above even Dwarven Make. It is believed Xolotl smelted the bars himself, using his expertise with fire magic. Where the blade meets the staff, there is a large diamond, carved into the shape of a wolf, howling. The diamond dances with the light of enchantment, strengthening Xolotl's already fearsome swings. The Blade of the Eastern Sun Xolotl had a brother, named Coatl. Coatl despised the Mahjarrat politics after a few milennia, leaving for the Eastern Lands, where he gained some power. Coatl's weapon of choice was a Katana, made similarly to Xoltol's Staff, with the same sort of metal, gems, and enchantments involved. The Blade, is thus Grade V Ingot, melted by Coatl's purest Bloodfire spells. The Handle is brass, coating more runite in such a way that it is stylised. The hilt envelps the blade near the base in the form of a Dragon, ready to spit fire. The gem embedded at this point, is a fiery ruby in the eyes, to make Coatl's attacks far more acurate. The blade measures a total of four feet in length, easily long enough to cleave through bodies. However, it was not enough for Coatl to stop his brother from slaying him and taking the sword, to hasten his battle of influence and might in Ardougne. The Marcato Bloodwood Staff At one point, Xolotl had stolen the Marcato's Holy Staff from them, in the ruins of Vasco III's home. Using his uncanning sense of Aura, he had located it, after the Renderra abandoned it, yet before the Marcato's new Witch King could send a team to recover it. The Staff is crafted from Bloodwood, with a large Ruby, the size of a skull, placed and mounted at the top. The Ruby holds a very large amount of Lerepiel's power on Gielinor, allowing very powerful spells to be cast at almost any point. The Staff was reclaimed by Draco Marcato, Vasco Marcato, Sadia Marcato, and Rocco Marcato around the time of Xolotl's hibernation. Xolotl's Armour Xolotl's Armour is fairly simple. He wears but one set, crafted of high quality runite pauldrons, coated in blackened iron, with a similarly made stomach guard. The Rest, is all blackened leather,even the cowl. The armour is made for Xolotl's body, with the additional ability to release his body heat as pure flame as the fight grows more intense. The Armour bears the Howling Wolf on the Stomachguard, the paws left and right smashing ravens, the mark of the Abdul-Qadir. General Appearance Human forms No matter what humanoid form Xolotl takes, he usually maintains one of a tall height, with a strong muscle tone. His eyes always remain a fiery orange. Eastern Xolotl's Brother Coatl was a Khan Warlord of fair power, of an island named after the family's surname, Tsutai. Xolotl takes a simple form out East, of a Samurai named "Ryu Tsutai" taking advantage of the name and power of the family. Ryu is tall, bulky, bearing a mask on his heavy armour in samurai fashion, shaped like the jaws of a snarling wolf. Kharidian Xolotl's Kharidian form, at current state, is tall, at 6 feet in height. He appears to weigh 250 pounds of muscle, with lighter tone Kharidian skin, and long, graying black hair. He keeps the illusion of a Howling Wolf Tattoo on his left arm, as well as the mark of Itchlarin on his chest. In this form, he poses as a follower of Itchlarin. His name for this persona is "Ramseys the Righteous." Fremennik His Fremennik form, also used for just about anywhere outside the Kharid, stands at 6'3, with 300 pounds of muscle in appearance. He is the common Fremennik Warrior, with blonde hair, usually with streaks of gingery orange at the ends, or Highlights. He often wears an Arctic Wolf's Pelt cloak in this form, in addition to rather intricately carved steel armour, showing the standard mark of Relleka. In this form, he goes by the name of "Tarlo Tight-Grip." Lich Form Xolotl's truely terrifying form is that of any Mahjarrat, the "Lich" form. Xolotl stands a fierce 7'5 tall, with shining, white skin. His eyes are a glowing orange, as is the gem embedded in his forehead, a rich, fiery hue. His muscle tone maintains a heavy appearance, weighing 400 pounds with the thick bone and flesh his race bears. His markings are black, swirling about his arms, chest, and legs in a flame pattern, however, there are places where it appears more like Lightning Bolts. Opinions of others "Since it seems everyone is plotting and writing lists and notes... Why not organise my own thoughts?" His Race *Arachnea - Heard of her. Nasty things about her. Best to leave myself distant, for now. : It would seem my initial reaction was the best. Pity that once the Genie is out of the lamp, there is no stuffing it back in. A close ally, regardless. *Agares - A powerful member of our kin. Take no chances with him. *Athrisray - A crafty collector. His home is filled with treasures from across the world, from the fall of the empire. A close friend, and a rival to watch for. *Coatl Tsutai - My sweet, sweet, brother. I killed his filthy hide, and he still breathes. He hasn't gone to a ritual in milennia. How the blazes is he alive? ''' Is it something to do with the East? I must press further. Regardless, he's turned soft towards humans, proclaiming himself a God, protecting his "followers." He's dead or dying in another realm now though, thank the true gods. *Craex - He led the Bastard Renderra around like a dog on a leash... Without him knowing. Only to be later killed by a bastard, his bitch, another transexual, and a dried up plague survivor. Pathetic. *Kisbeth - A Queen of the largest nation, a Mahjarrat, and powerful in all the old arts. Who gave up power. What is in those cigarettes she smokes so often? Dope-Weed? Regardless, a close ally at one point, not sure where she stands now, however. *Kukyo Tsutai - My cruel, unrelenting father. One of the first to switch to Zaros, only to vanish in pursuit of some tree just before the fall. Never heard of again... Since I killed him. *Viekusu - A potential long-term ally... Needs further investigation, but for now, our goals are similar. *Vixxox - A King who faked death for a mortal woman. Kisbeth's mate as well. Is it worth considering him an ally, or a fool? *Vryseyn - A powerful member of our race. Not a close ally, and not sure how trustworthy he is. As usual with our race, assume the worst. Humans, Humanoids All of them are only useful for the aid they can give in a fight with severe number issues. *Zarin Renderra - My son, my flesh, my blood. The one thing I cannot complain of. A potent mage, though raised by human filth. When he is strong enough, I will reclaim him from them. *Lucius Renderra - I don't even know what to call him. A Rival? A weakling? He's admittedly won against me on a few occasions... But the man has proved useful at times, and hindering at others. *Nathan Renderra - A weak, transexual piece of shit. He may as well pull on a dress now, and feel a fiery lash. Its what his love life must be like. Regardless, he has potential, perhaps beyond that of Zarin. I can't allow him to grow too strong. *Lunaera - From the pieces I've seen, she is cunning, strong, fast, and intelligent. Either worthy of slaying, or worthy of Zarin, I am yet to discover. *Oavatos Abdul-Qadir - Kill. Kill. '''Kill. '''He cannot be allowed to live longer. His very presence will stir Zarosians into a frenzy. Either that means I'll die for my God Wars Allegience, or I'll die when they are all gone. His presence is a risk to everything. Trivia *Xolotl is inspired by an Aztec God, shown here: "In Aztec mythology, '''Xolotl was the god with associations to both lightning and death. Although often depicted in relation to the underworld, Xolotl was not a psychopomp in the Western sense. Xolotl did, however, aid the dead on their journey to Mictlan, the afterlife in some myths. Xolotl was also the god of fire and of bad luck. He was the twin of Quetzalcoatl, the pair being sons of the virgin Coatlicue, and was the dark personification of Venus, the evening star. He guarded the sun when it went through the underworld at night. He also assisted Quetzalcoatl in bringing humankind and fire from the underworld. In art, Xolotl was depicted as a skeleton, a dog-headed man or a monster animal with reversed feet. He was also the patron of the Mesoamerican ballgame. He is identified with Xocotl as being the Aztec god of fire." *Quetzalcoatl, The Twin to Xolotl in said Mythology, is depicted as a flying Reptile, (ie: Dragon) giving the idea of Dragons attacking Brimhaven. *Xolotl used to wear a Dog-Shaped Mask (Such as at the Ardougne Church Burning), but later abandoned it, finding switching between a Liche form and Human form far more potent. *His staff is made from Cursed Magic Logs, given eternal fire from his own power. ((Staff of Iban oocly.)) *His robes are a Black, with Red and Gold, Symbolizing his Wickedness, Fiery Spirit, and Envy of his brethren. ((Dagon Hai)) *Xolotl was never used in public roleplay, solely as a way to push along Kisin's storyline. This changed with the release of the Division 2 Concept. Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Antagonist Category:Dark Magic user Category:Protagonist Category:Renderra Category:Male Category:Mage